Beyond Scared Straight
by MakTD
Summary: Ichabod loves reality TV until he finds out Abbie and Jenny were once "stars" Based on TV show 'Beyond Scared Straight'
1. Chapter 1

"Crane when are you going to have enough of all that fake ass reality TV?" Abbie said as she and Jenny entered his cabin with some takeout. "Oh, leftenant I just adore this program of reality. I can't help but to think how our very lives would make for some great entertainment. Dont you agree Ms. Jenny? Jenny choked on a slice of pizza as she laughed. "Oh my God Abbie remember when" "NOPE! Don't bring it up." Abbie waved Jenny off. Jenny now had tears in her eyes from laughed so hard. "What is the matter?" Ichabod asked feeling left out. Abbie ignored the question. "Lets just say we were once reality TV stars for a week." Jenny answered still laughing. "What! What do you mean?" Ichabod stood getting excited. Oh how he wished he could be on the bachelor. "Abbie please tell me that you still have the DVD of it." Jenny asked with a huge smile on her face. Abbie looked at Jenny and tried not to laugh. "Yes"

"We must view this DVD at once lets make haste." Ichabod announced as he took a slice of pizza and headed for the door. Abbie sighed and took the rest of the pizza box and followed suit. "To our place we go." Jenny said as she locked the cabin behind her.

"Now beware I was a bad ass kid with an attitude and terrible hair." Abbie warned as she pressed play on the remote. White letters were displayed over a black screen:

Name: Abigail Mills

Age: 17

Charge: Possession of narcotics & Larceny

Ichabod gasped and looked at Abbie. Abbie sunk into the couch embarrassed, yet she still held a smirk. "We were awesome. " Jenny said as she snatched the remote from Abbie and turned the TV up. Abbie's young face was plastered over the screen and she had uneven bangs. "Eww!" Abbie said as she hid her face. "Sssshh!" Ichabod stared at the screen intently.

"I don't even understand why I'm going there. It's all fake and besides that's where like really messed up people like killers and rapists go. What I did wasn't even half as bad." Abbie spoke to one of the program interviewers.

"And what did you do?" The interviewer asked. Abbie Sat on the front porch of one of her many foster homes and slouched. She had had enough of all these unknown people and cameras in her face all day. She refused to answer the question. She decided to pick at the white paint on one of the railings she sat next to. "Why are you going to the jail tomorrow? " the interviewer pushed. "none of your business! " Abbie said as she rolled her eyes, stood up, and walked away.

"Ooooh!" Jenny said as she watched the screen. "Leftenant, your manners!" Crane said in shock. "What? He was annoying! " Abbie said in defense. "Alright, shut up the good part is coming up." Jenny said. Jenny's face was next to be plastered on the screen in black and white. She wore her hair in one braid.

Name: Jennifer Mills

Age: 15

Charge: Running away, Disrespectful to Authority Figures

"So like I'll get to see real criminals and stuff?" Jenny asked as she walked down the middle of the street with her hood on. "Yes, these people are awaiting sentencing and getting transferred to prison." The interviewer answered. Jenny nodded her head. She always knew that she would end up like this. It was only a matter of time.

"Look at them eyebrows! " Abbie laughed. "I forgot you had a woolly mammoth unibrow. " She laughed harder. "It was not a unibrow! They just grew really close together back then." Jenny said in her defense. "If you two are going to speak throughout the entire program please do me a favor and have your pizza elsewhere." Ichabod chimed in. "Crane! Manners!" Abbie chuckled. "Okayyyy" Jenny whined. Crane turned the volume up even more.

"And you're okay with that?" the interviewer asked. Jenny shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't care. "And what if one of the inmates gets into your face yelling and screaming?"

Jenny laughed "then I'll whoop their ass." The interviewer felt disrespected a child shouldn't curse in front of an adult. "What'd you say?" Jenny stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the interviewer. "I said that I would beat their ass." The interviewer continued to walk.

"I was such an asshole." Jenny took a bite of her pizza. "Was?" Abbie whispered trying to be mindful of Crane.

"So you two are partners in crime?" The interviewer asked both girls. They exchanged looks before answering. "Lets just say everything I know I learned from her." Jenny smirked. "She got my back and I got hers." Abbie stared intensely at the interviewer. Her big eyes burning a hole through his head. "So when the inmates are coming for one of you the other one would undoubtedly help out? He asked. "Hell yes" Abbie answered. "She swing, I swing simple as that." Jenny added.

"Well at least that part is good and still holds truth." Ichabod noted. "Except the part where I said I learned everything from her." Jenny added. "You Better be lucky I taught you the basics." Abbie said a little offended. "Well I should teach you hand to hand combat because when the Hessians came for us the last time you went down first and got up last." Jenny added. "It's still on!" Ichabod announced.

They peered at the screen and stared at Jenny and Abbie entering through the jail front doors.

Jenny and Abbie were immediately surrounded by a group of cops who were intentionally yelling in their faces.

"State your name!" One cop yelled directly into Abbie's ear.

Abbie smiled and calmly said "Abbie." If they were trying to get to them they were going to have to do more than yelling. These were two teen girls who were lost to the system at a very young age. Yelling was the least of their problems. The cop who asked for Abbie's name quickly searched a list. "I don't see an 'Abbie' on here." He yelled. "Look harder." Jenny butted in. "Speak when you are spoken to!" A female cop turned and yelled at Jenny.

"I want your real name young lady. Not your little street name." Street name? Who did he think they were? "Abigail"

The cop checked the list again. "Are you playing with me little girl? What's your last name?" "Mills" Abbie answered "Grace Mills?" He asked. "Abbie Mills." She answered. "You will be addressed by your government name today young lady get used to it."

"I've always hated that name." Abbie said as she slid from the couch and onto the floor. It was getting a little crowded. "You have a beautiful name leftenant" ichabod told her as he still stared at the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

"go put on your orange jumpsuit and get in line with the rest of kids." Another officer said. Abbie and Jenny did as was told. Jenny took note of the children that were there. Most of them looked old enough to be in that place already.

"You don't have anything smaller?" Abbie asked as she held onto the arms of her jumpsuit trying to keep it from slipping down. "Look kid this isn't juvie." A male officer said. Although Jenny was only 15 she was already taller than Abbie.

"You stopped growing at five" Jenny teased. Abbie reached behind her and slapped Jenny's leg while she was sitting on the couch. "At least the leftenant's footwear puts her at almost your height." Ichabod reasoned. Abbie glared at him.

"Now once you enter through these doors you are on your own." One police officer said. Abbie and Jenny exchanged looks and was trying to hold in their laughs. They were brought to a courtyard with nothing but a dirty basketball hoop and a couple of sets of weights.

"Get a against the wall." The officers told each and every one of them. The inmates were brought in and immediately chose a person's face to get in. Jenny got this chubby white lady who had her head completely shaved and in its place were colored tattoos of all sorts. Her teeth were none existent. The smell that reeked from her mouth was pungent. Jenny held her breath and made a face.

"I can still taste her breath." Jenny said and made the same face.

"What you in for?" A man screamed into Abbie's ear. She didn't look at him, but at the beautiful blue sky above. "You heard what the hell I said. What you in for?" He yelled while pointing one strong finger to her temple. She balled up her fist ready to punch him at any second. A cop noticed what was going on and came over to join him. He took the left ear and the inmate took the right. "You heard him!" He yelled. Abbie blinked a thousand times per minute trying not to go off. "stealing drugs." She mumbled. "What! I cant hear you?" The inmate yelled. "Stealing drugs!" Abbie yelled.

"This must have been torture" Ichabod exclaimed. Abbie and Jenny simply nodded and stared at what used to be them on the screen.

"Wait a minute. Let me guess." Jenny started. "This is not where I want to be. I'm better than this. I'm going to end up here if I don't change today. Did I miss something?" Jenny asked. "You think you funny?" The lady asked pushing Jenny to the wall. "Dont touch me." Jenny said simply. The lady put her forehead to Jennys and screamed directly into her face "Or what? What you gonna do?" spit flew from the lady's bald mouth and all over Jenny's face. "Spit on me again and watch what happens to you?" Jenny warned balling up her fist. She glanced over to her left and saw her sister getting yelled at by this huge dude. She was holding her own though. Her face remained calm, even stale as she continuously pushed him back from out of her face.

"Oh you a tough one." The man said to Abbie. "You got year and you'll be right here with us, and once I see you you done for. " "ooh look a bird!" Abbie said pointing to a bird in the sky and being as sarcastic as possible. He started yelling again but Abbie wasn't paying attention to what he was saying because she heard her sister yelling something. Once she saw Jenny's arm go back she was next to her side in one second. Fists and legs were flying everywhere. The lady that was in Jenny's face was now on the ground with both Mill's sisters putting their all into their punches and kicks

"You two were a menace to society." Ichabod said with respect and scolding in his voice. "No, what we were was bad ass." Jenny said as she got up to get a soda from the fridge. "I feel so bad!" Abbie said as she hid her face In her knees. "C'mon Abbie she spit on me!" Jenny said.

Abbie and Jenny were put in handcuffs for the rest of the jail tour.


End file.
